The man behind the mask
by Billyjorja
Summary: My version of what happenened after the screen fade to black in the episode Butterflied. Written in response to GSRforeveronline June ff challenge.


This story has been written in response to the GSRForeverOnline June 2010 fan fiction challenge.

The man behind the mask.

Grissom has worked a triple, well more than a triple shift. The girl that had been murdered could have been Sara's identical twin sister. Everywhere he went in the house he didn't see the victim, he couldn't even remember her name, he saw Sara. He wouldn't allow Sara into the house, he knew he wouldn't be able to function with her there.

"Go home Grissom, shower and get some sleep, you will come back refreshed. The way you are going on you are likely to miss something important," Catherine told him.

"You are right, as usual, but talk it through with me again then I'll take one last look around then leave for a while."

Before he left he found a hair which was the turning point in the case.

During the interview with the suspect, a doctor who had been rejected, Grissom was so tired he just let out all of his inner most thoughts. He didn't mention a name but Brass knew who he was talking about - Sara. What Grissom didn't know was that Sara was in the viewing room and heard every word. She had seen the resemblance when she toe printed the suspect and now realised why Grissom wouldn't let her anywhere near the crime scene.

Sara couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew he was talking about her, but why talk to a stranger about his feelings, why not tell her to her face. He sounded so tired, so confused and she was not sure he was aware of what he was saying.

As Sara was walking out to go home Jim followed her.

"You heard him didn't you. I've seen the way you two look at each other but you are both as stubbon as each other. I think it's time you sat down and talked to each other."

Sara turned surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sara, I'm a detective and not much gets past me."

"I love him Jim, have for a long time, I've tried very hard to get him to admit he has feelings for me but one minute he flirts and the next he just shuts me out. I don't think I can go on any longer I'll either have to leave Vegas or get a life without Grissom. I'm not sure I can do either, I just wish he would talk to me."

Jim looked on Sara as a daughter and he hated to see her this way, he also hated to see Grissom, who he looked on as a friend, so unhappy and unable to express his feelings to the woman he was sure he loved.

Jim knew they were both off next shift so he decided to do something to help his two friends though he was not sure how they would react.

He first called Grissom, "Gil come over to my place I think after that case we both need to wind down and make a very big hole in this bottle of whiskey I have just bought. It's ages since we got together and you know I hate to drink alone."

"Jim I'm not in the mood, I'm just going to shower and try to sleep."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll get a cab to pick you up," he said putting the phone down so Grissom couldn't refuse.

When Grissom got to Jim's place, he went in the kitchen and called Sara.

"Sara, I know you are upset with the way Grissom has been treating you, why don't you come over to my place so we can talk. I hate to see you like this. You are more of a daughter to me than my own and I want to help."

"I don't want to burden you with my problems but I don't really have anyone else I can talk to. I'll pick up a pizza on the way."

When Sara arrived at Jim's he let her in, pointed to the living room and said "He's in there talk to him."

"What? Who?" Sara said confused as she walked into the room.

"Sara what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question Grissom, Jim asked me over to talk about something."

"He asked me for drinking session."

They stood looking at each other not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly a light came on in Grissom's head, "You heard me didn't you? You were in the viewing room."

"Yes, but why couldn't you tell me to my face, surely you know how I feel about you."

"I have feelings for you, have since that conference in San Francisco all those years ago but I'm scared to show my feelings, scared to let you see the man behind the mask. I'm not good with people, not good at relationships. You are so young and beautiful I'm scared that when you find out who the real Grissom is you will leave. There is also the lab policy, maybe I'm selfish but this job means a lot to me and the thought of losing it, and you losing yours, consumes me. I would really like to give US a try but ..."

"I think that is the longest speech I have ever heard from you. Don't be scared, I know what you are like, I know you are not a people person. I want to find out more about the real Grissom, the man behind the mask. As for lab policy, what they don't know can't hurt them, or us. Let's give US a try, see where it leads."

"You realise we won't be able to go out on dates, to dinner, to a movie, unless we go out of Vegas. We can still do the usual things with the gang, breakfast, get togethers, but we will have to be careful."

"Gil, I don't care. I am happy to cuddle on the sofa, watch a movie, eat takeout as long as we are together. All I know is I want to give US a real go at making things work."

"Sara, can I kiss you?"

"Yes, I've wanted to taste you and feel your arms around me for so long," Sara said as she moved closer to him on the sofa.

As the kiss got longer and more passionate their hands started moving all over each other. Before things went any further they decided they had better leave Jim's place.

"Your place or mine?" Grissom asked.

"Yours it's nearer. We'll have to leave a note for Jim so he knows we've talked and are on the way to sorting things out."

Gil found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Jim,_

_Thanks for the nudge, it is what we both needed. You are a good friend, I know you will keep this to yourself. See you next shift._

_Gil and Sara.._

When they got to Grissom's townhouse it did not take them long to pick up where they left off at Jim's. They woke up the next morning in each other's arms after a night of making love.

Grissom found out that he had the capacity to love someone, Sara was easy to love. He also found out that he wanted a life outside of the lab, a life where he didn't have to go home to an empty house, a life with Sara.

Sara found out who the man behind the mask really was - a very gentle, loving man who would do anything to make her happy, a man who was dedicated to his job but who was now finding out that there was more to life than work. She had the man she had loved for so long and who she now knew loved her.

The End


End file.
